The present invention relates to displays, and particularly to an organic thin film structure and a method for manufacturing the organic thin film structure.
Black photo spacer (BPS)/black column spacer (BCS) technology is defined as using one material to form structures of a black matrix (BM) and a photo spacer (PS) and integrate two processes. A plurality of different structures and processes are made from mask plates with different transmittances. BPS 1 Tone technology is defined as using mask plates with transmittances ranging from 0 to 100% and patterning an organic photosensitive resin with black dye. PS and BM with different height are formed by a gasket with a certain height made of other materials. 1 Tone technology has a lower cost for manufacturing the mask plates and has a low demand for materials of BPS (particularly to a sensitivity of light), and therefore has better application prospects.
In the pixel structure, the BM crosses over scan lines or data lines of an array substrate, because the mask plate of 1 Tone without a translucence region of a half tone mask (HTM), BPS film has a higher height, the height of the BPS film is more than 3 um, and a BM block is formed and affects liquid crystal forming process with polyimide (PI) and performance of liquid crystal flow.